Naruto Adventures Go Chibi!
by Iwin1234
Summary: Our 19 favorite characters have gotten caught in a jutsu causing them to become....CHIBI! How will they survive? Rated incase for future language. It's HumorActionAdventure and Maybe Parody too.
1. Just The Beginning

**Summary:** Our favorite group of 19 have gotten caught in a jutsu while on a mission that changed them all back to 8 years olds! How will they survive through the academy again? Find out!

**Chapter 1**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

Our 19 favorites were on a mission together, just the 19 of them. The hokage ensured them that everything would be alright. They were really sure everything would be alright as well...but...what should happen but our 15 genins revert back to when they were 8 years old! Our jounins have reverted back to when they were young as well. They were all in danger from the start. During their mission a homicidal scientist just so happened to spill his new concoction on the florr causing a fume to mix with the oxygen around it, which was actually poison gas, and caused a mixture to create a new jutsu that would revert you back to children of an appointed age. Nobody reported any age to each other so the mixture randomly chose a number and stuck to it. However the concoction soon mixed with some nearby dirt and dust and soon got mixed up with numbers, causing everyone to be different ages. Our rookie nine are all 8 and Team Gai is age 9. The jounins are about 12. They were all in danger from the very beginning but no one knew it would be this bad. Our story begins at the team 7 training grounds where the 19 are all gathered to discuss the matter. They are all very disappointed and some are sad because they had terrible pasts where they were teased and disrespected. Some took this as a chance for more training to be done...well..um...ONE person took this chance to get more training done. I hope you all guess who that is...anyway! The 19 were all there including team sand and team Gai. They were all talking about something. They WERE until Kakashi shut them all up. With his...er...speech.

"Settle down everyone! We may have been reverted back to our ages of being genin and Academy students but that doesn't change anything. Well it does however change the fact that us jounins are going to live as genins and the 15 of you are going back to Konoha Academy along with this year's students. Team sand here can go in Konoha Academy too. We will not have what happened in our pasts happen because we're all in this together. Just..uh..make sure the Academy students don't know who you are and DON'T I repeat DON'T show your skill level in the academy please! We, as in us jounins, are going to try our best not to show skill level either. Keep powers under control. Do not lose controls of yourselves." Kakashi finished.

Everyone nodded. Some shouted and punched the air. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Anosa(hey!)! Anosa! What happens when something happens like oh say some evil ninjas attack the academy! Can we show our powers then?" Naruto yelled. He wasn't buying the fact that he wouldn't be experiencing his past again. Kakashi looked at him. Then shook his head.

"No Naruto. We will let the chuunins take care of that. They will be able to handle it." Kakashi said reassuring the doubtful young blonde ninja. Naruto just pouted.

"Anosa! What if the Chuunins somehow get beaten can we do it then!" Naruto yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"NARUTO! THEY CAN HANDLE IT! But other than that you can do it!" Kakashi said beginning with a mad evil face with lightning and thunder but ending with his sweet smile. Everyone took a step back and sweatdropped.

"Alright then everyone to your stations! We will be recieving our...um..."experienced" jounin teachers now. Bye!" Kakashi finished as he and the four jounins poofed off somewhere. They were not supposed to do that. The rest sweatdropped again for the third time that day in less than one hour. They all walked in a group towards the Academy where they saw students just playing on the playground waiting for school to start. The 15 started talking immediately.

"YOSH! THIS IS MY CHANCE TO TRAIN WHILE MY YOUTH STILL BURNS ITS ETERNAL FLAME!" Lee shouted out his original or near original line. Everyone sweatdropped YET AGAIN that day. They kept walking on talking until they all turned their heads towards the academy building where they saw all the academy students staring at them. They walked away from the academy students towards Iruka-sensei who was doing some paperwork at the time. The school didn't open just yet. The 15 walked up to him. Iruka finally looked up and saw the 15 causing him to take a step backwards.

"Oi! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted out. Sakura hit him on the head to show him that he should shut his big mouth up. Iruka walked up to them.

"Hello. What can I do for you kids today?" Iruka-sensei asked. The 15 looked at each other and searched someone to answer the questions. They finally decided on Sakura.

"We're here to sign up for the Academy. We plan on enjoying our studying here." Sakura said. She had her younger voice now. Everyone tested their voices and figured they had their younger voices too. Iruka just looked at them with a confused look and told them something.

"Alright then...well where are your parents?" Iruka-sensei asked. They all looked at each other. Then back at Iruka.

"Um our parents are on a mission and won't be back for about a few months." Sakura said, doing a quick thinking response. Everyone gave a secret thumbs up to her. She just smiled. Iruka just had the invisible question mark on his head but continued on anyway.

"Alright! Names please. One by one. Starting with the pink haired one. What's your name sweetheart?" Iruka-sensei said. Sakura and the rest looked at each other and decided on a crazy name choice.

"My name is...um...er..." Sakura started then she started to look around. She looked on the playground for the answer then she saw the swings. "My name is...um...Swingkura! Yes my name is Swingkura Haruno." Sakura answered quickly as everyone did their sweatdrops again! Everyone had the feeling the sweats they used for the sweatdropping was starting to dry up. Iruka just gave her that weird look but wrote it down anyway.

"Okay then...well...how about the raven haired one. What's your name sonny?" Iruka asked thinking he would at least get a good name from this one. Sasuke looked around for something and immediately went to the slide.

"My name is Slidesuke. Slidesuke Uchiha. If you're wondering I wasn't there when my cousin massacred my clan. I was feeling..um..moritifed then." Sasuke finished off lamely. Iruka just had that "I'm ready to kill myself" look on his face. He wrote it down and went on to the next person.

"Okay then...well how about the blonde boy right there. The one with whiskers." Iruka said getting a vibe about the whiskers. The blonde boy looked at him and said something quicky after having looked around for awhile.

"My name is Ramen! Ramen Miso!" Naruto answered lamely. Iruka just had that angry twitching look on his face. He REALLY WAS having the vibe to kill himself.

"Nice..uh...name...well onto the one with the little white dog that looks INCREASINGLY similar to Akamaru." Iruka asked. Kiba just smiled and said something.

"My name is Maru. Maru Inuzuka." Kiba said with a little bit of a smile on his face. Iruka did that twitching thing again. Then he thought of a way to get through all the names quickly.

"Okay then. I have a way to get this over with before school starts. You all just tell me names as I point to you. Got that?" Iruka said. Everyone nodded. The pointing soon started and the names were given.

"Kikai"

"Shyla"

"Beauty"

"Shadow"

"Munch"

"Youth!"

"Fate"

"Kuriken"

"Shukaku"

"Windy"

"Puppet"

"Okay is that everyone?" Iruka said with a lot of twitching happening to him. He was through with all of the disoriented names. They were all so...weird..and...disoriented. Everyone nodded as the bell rang. Everyone went inside and took seats next to each other. They tried not getting caught doing something that would seal their fate. Iruka introduced them to the class once the second bell rang.

"Class! We have new classmates today! 15 to be exact! Please welcome to 15 up here. Swingkura Haruno, Slidesuke Uchiha, Ramen Miso, Maru Inuzuka, Kikai Aburame, Shyla Hyuuga, Beauty Yamanaka, Shadow Nara, Munch Akimichi, Flaming Youth, Fate Hyuuga, Kuriken, Shukaku, Windy, and Puppet. Get up here guys. I know the names are disoriented but please don't make fun of them. They will get upset so don't even try." Iruka-sensei said. The class nodded and held back a laugh. Naruto...ahem...Ramen noticed Konohamaru up on the stand like seats and tried to stop a loud scream. Slidesuke noticed what Ramen was doing and looked in the same direction only to have a confused look on his face. Swingkura was looking around at all the inexperienced students around and thought "_This will be so easy!_". The 15 looked around at everyone and just bowed or nodded in greetings. Iruka let them all sit next to each other so they could begin the lesson. And so that ends the first chapter of the madness starting today!

**Writer's Comment: Well let's just say I couldn't resist giving them all weird and maybe silly names. I mean they don't want to be caught right? I guess I kinda overdid it when I did Slidesuke and Swingkura and possibly Ramen Miso as well. But hey! Uchiha Slidesuke sounds better than Uchiha Sasuke even though it is a VERY disoriented name. Who names their child that! Well hoped you all enjoyed it! I expect at least one review on this! I'll update when I get 10 reviews. **


	2. The Madness Begins

**Chapter 2**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Author Note:** Well since so many people reviewed that they wanted to see the next chapter so badly I guess I should just update and make them happy. This is the long awaited second chapter. I was also cut off by a trip to Mexico, Catalina Island, and a soon to be Hawaii trip all in a row. Sorry for the inconvenience. Well let's start the long awaited second chapter!

Our 15 young 8 year old genins were having the regular school activity. The Academy was the same as back then when they were all in the Academy. It was all the regular with the training and the studying. In fact the routine was so much of a habit you could do the whole thing with eyes closed, being deaf, or even if you shut off your brain. Our 15 were sitting at their seats listening to Iruka talk on and on about some boring thing he had already taught them years back. Iruka was almost finished with his teaching session and it was almost time to practice shurikens.

"...And so that's how the chakra flow works." Iruka finished relieving all of the children for their boredness."Now it's time to go out and do some shuriken practicing."

All the students walked outside to the training logs in single file. They all went straight to their regular every day logs to train at and pulled out their supply of shurikens to throw at the logs. Everyone was throwing the stars at the log, some people missing others not. We all know the 15 people who never missed the logs now. With Sa-- I mean Slidesuke, he was doing fine even though this wasn't even new to him at all. Ramen and Swingkura were doing just as well as he was. Maru, Shyla, and Kikai were all doing fine. This wasn't new to them either. In fact this was new to no one. Shadow, Bueaty, and Munch were just throwing the shuriken at the log at a slow pace. They were in no such hurry...except for Bueaty, who was going against Swingkura. Everyone was doing fine. Especially Kuriken, who was hitting all the shuriken in the middle of the log one on top of the other. Everyone stared in amazement at her ability to throw stars so perfectly. When shuriken practice was done it was time to go. Everyone left the building hastily as Iruka just watched a certain group of 15 walk away, only to meet up with four more older, taller people.

Iruka walked over to them as they were conferencing over something. The silver haired boy looked at Iruka and pointed that out to everyone. Iruka was standing taller than all of them looking down at the group of 19.

"Who are these four?" Iruka asked."And why do one of you look like Kakashi?"

The 19 looked at each other and looked back at the silver haired one for an answer. The silver haired one stepped up and spoke up.

"You've never heard of me because my name is Silverhead..." 'Silverhead' said. The 18 others thought they were going to totally crack up. Iruka felt very sick because everyone knows how many disoriented names he's heard today. Just then the thought that the three others were going to have regular names he asked them " What are the names of the other three?"

"Uh...the one with the "toy" cigarette is named Smokeycracking up sound, the girl is Red Eyeslouder cracking up sound, and...hehehe...the one in the green is...laughing when you're about to say something funny...his name is...oh my god I can't say it without laughing at least one time. Okay okay I can do this...okay his name is...hehe...his name is JUMPSUIT!HAHAHA!" Silverhead said trying hard not to laugh but couldn't help it. Everyone burst into total laughter. Jumpsuit just cried waterfall tears as he and Falming Youth hugged in a sunset backdrop. When everyone finished their laughter Iruka was still a bit confused on who named their children those disoriented names. Just then it popped into Iruka's head how he would figure out if his hunch was right or wrong.

"Hey you guys I wanna take you guys somewhere...somewhere where you can show your skills." Iruka said getting that sly look on his face. Everyone looked at each other and agreed to go with Iruka even though they didn't know what was going to happen if they went. They nodded to Iruka and Iruka agreed as well. "Meet me tomorrow after school outside the Academy entrance. See you guys tomorrow!" Iruka said as he went in the opposite direction of the 19.He went behind the Academy and suddenly he poofed into white smoke and transformed into an evil looking person.

"Yes we will obtain the great crystal very soon...oh yes very soon...MWUAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!" The evil person laughed out loud. The Academy students noticed Iruka wasn't their so they started laughing evilly as well as they started pulling playground equipment out of the ground and throwing it around. They started laughing maniacally too.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The students shouted as they pulled more than just playground equipment out of the ground. The evil Iruka turned the building with his still real face and turned to the children.

"HEY! ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO LAUGH MANIACALLY!" And with that the evil Iruka walked away laughing maniacally. The students lowered their heads in sadness and put everything back in place for tomorrow's school day and bid each other farewell, even though they all barely knew each other. That ends day one of the madness!

**Writer's Comment: Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter. Oh and from the top I forgot to add that my computer was also totally restored during the time and I lost my previous written chapter which I was supposed to add at 10 reviews so I had to totally rewrite the whole chapter. Well I only have 5 reviews but who cares at least I got reviews at all. I'll just update once I see enough people want me to update really badly. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one comes up once I get back from the beach. The beach is tomorrow(August 13,2006). I'll come back some time in the evening or so. If a chapter doesn't come out durng the evening either I'm typing it up or I'm not home yet. Well bye until next update!**


	3. Forgotten

**Chapter 3**

**Brought to you By: Mentos! Just kidding this is brought to you by KakashiSquad001**

The next day everyone met at the bridge only to discover Ka--I mean Silverhead not there. They all just stood there as a tumbleweed passed by them. A few hours later when they were supposed to be at school Silverhead finally showed up. Everyone pretty much dogpiled on top of him and beat him. He just apologized as everyone went seperate ways. The four genins were walking to their jounin sensei, Shamato, who they had had a hard day with yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

_Our four genins were walking to their jounin sensei while doing their own thing. As--I mean Smokey smoking, Siverhead reading his perverted book, Jumpsuit jumping rope all the way there, and Red Eyes just plain old walking(Just kidding she was poofing to different places). Their jounin sensei saw the items in mouth, in hand, and..uh...in eyes. He ran to them and swiped up the jump rope, the book, and the cigarette. The four just looked at his angry eyes._

_"Kids should not be smoking, reading perverted books, or...uh...jump roping for that matter!" Shamato said in rage. Silverhead was trying to get his book back as he watched Shamato reading it and starting to giggle at it. He was also smoking Smokey's cigarette and was tying the jump rope around his waist like a belt. The four just sweatdropped at the sight. Their jounin was more addicted to their stuff than they were._

_At the end of the day nobody on their team had done anything but sit there, waiting for their jounin to hurry up and...oh I don't know...TRAIN THEM! They were sitting their in anger as of today because their jounin wouldn't do anything about them so they just snuck away from him._

_END FLASHBACK_

Today he was still sitting their reading that book with red eyes that made it look like he hadn't slept in months. They stared at him for a long time, not recieving a glance back from him. They decided it was stupid to just stand there so they went over to him and slapped him across the face. His face went back and away from the book. They waited for his response. All he did was rebound and go back to reading the book. They did this over and over again until they got tired of slapping him and instead tried to steal the book from him.

**Meanwhile...**

In class the 15 were staring at Iruka with a bored look on his face. He was almost finished with his speech fortunately for them.

"...and that is how you skin a boar with your teeth. Any questions?" Iruka said as a boy in the back raised his hand. This was some random boy who had appeared from the shadows of the classroom just so he could hear " and that's how you skin a baor with your teeth.". The boy rose his hand up and Iruka picked him. "Yes?" Iruka asked as the boy put his hand down.

"What does skinning a boar with your teeth have to do with the release and control of chakra?" The boy said as many who were paying attention nodded in agreement. Iruka looked at them.

"Uhhhh...ask...um...the other chuunins today is over good bye!" Iruka said as he raced out the door. All the kids cheered as they resumed what they were doing. Throwing paper airplanes all over, shooting spitballs, eating their lunches early, the regular. Just then all of them thought _This isn't enough_. Then everyone smiled evilly at each other and started picking up desks and throwing them outside as they sat on them. They started sliding down a nearby hill smack dab(BAM!) right into a brick wall. They just got up rubbed their faces and went to go do it again. The 15 remembered they had to get going towards Iruka's so he coud show them that place. Iruka had just passed them when suddenly BAM! They too ran smack dab into a brick wall. They rubbed their faces as they watched Le-- I mean Flaming Youth climb up the wall using only his feet and no blue chakra underneath. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Youth how did you get up there? I mean without chakra." Ramen yelled up as he too tried but failed miserably. He suddenly fell again and knocked everyone down like dominoes(literally like dominoes) except for Gaara, the end person, who used his sand to block him from tilting over. Everyone went " awww man..." when suddenly the sand pushed Gaara over and everyone yelled: " HURRAY!" Gaara just said to himself

"I hate you all. so. much."

The end of the day came quite soon as everyone went home, forgetting to go to Iruka's. The same as the four genins. They forgot too.

**Meanwhile...**

Where are they? Hello!" Iruka yelled as he stood there...all alone at the Academy in the dark as he waited for the arrival of everyone. He just kept yelling all night when someone shut him up with...nothing! He just came over and whacked him on the head.

SHUT UP SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" The man shouted as he stomped back to his house grumbling. Iruka hung his head low and went home only to meet Shamato on the way. Shamato was crying because he had read the whole book and wanted more. Iruka sat next to him and cried too. The two of them cried until morning...

**Writer's Comment: This chapter isn't as funny but yeah at least I updated. Anyway if any of you enjoyed this chapter as much as the others I'll continue to update...after I come home from the beach. I believe I'm almost leaving. Well enjoy this chapter as long as until I come back. This might be my longest and best story yet.**


	4. Introductions

**Chapter 4**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Author's Comment: I finally came back from beach! Hope all my fans were patient enough for this chapter because that must have been a long wait. Well sorry for those who waited so long. Now for the fourth chapter. Sorry but this is the last chapter today. Late at night I'll write a new chapter. Enjoy!**

Everyone had a goods night rest without remembering that they were supposed to see Iruka yesterday. The genins still didn't know the Academy Students' names. They were never mentioned any names. They all met at the bridge to discuss matters. Kakashi was late YET AGAIN and he didn't have an excuse for that matter. Kakashi dusted himself off since they dogpiled him once again. He began to speak.

"Well now that that routine is over we will discuss names now. Us four don't know the names of the Academy Students so we get a new introduction today. We'll start with my team and in that order and fashion. I will go first. My chosen name was Silverhead Sharingan." Silverhead said as his team began to crack up. Now it was Swingkura's turn.

"My name is Swingkura Haruno." Swingkura said as the four began cracking up as well. Ramen was next.

"My name is Ramen Miso!" Ramen said as the genins began cracking up some more...especially Silverhead.

"Mine is Slidesuke Uchiha." Slidesuke said as he closed his eyes. Now the genins were rolling on the floor laughing their assess off. They couldn't hold in the laughter at all.

"Hahaha...ahh...Slidesuke...sounds good, maybe better than your real name." Silverhead said as he wiped a laughing tear out of his eye. Slidesuke just stood their a bit embarrassed but he wouldn't show it.

"Now for my team. My name is Red Eyes Yuuhi." Red Eyes said trying to hold back a bit of laughter. Her team didn't do anything. No sign of laughter whatsoever. Instead they each stood up front, spoke their names, and went back into place.

"Kikai Aburame." Kikai said as he was the first.

"Maru Inuzuka." Maru said as he was second.

"Shyla Hyuuga." Shyla said as she was last. Red Eyes looked for the single part of laughter in her brain. Unfortunately is seemed as though she didn't find their names funny whatsoever.

"Next is my team. My name is...-sigh-... my name is Smokey the Bear." Smokey said as he sighed. Everyone there couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. They all started rolling on the floor laughing their butts off. Even the stoic people. I mean wouldn't you laugh if your teacher's name was Smokey the Bear? I would.

"My name is Bueaty Yamanaka!" Bueaty said as her genin sensei tried not to laugh at this. Everyone held back laughter so well Bueaty couldn't tell whether or not they were about to laugh.

"Mine's Shadow Nara. Troublesome but yes it is." Shadow said as his genin sensei looked at him and asked himself _I thought he would be lazy-butt but whatever._

"Mine's Munch Akimichi." Nobody could take it anymore. They all had to burst into laughter AGAIN. Chouji didn't even know why they were laughing so he went right onto eating his jumbo sized bag of chips.

"Now for my Youthful team! My name is Maito JumpSuit! The most youthful blue beast of Konoha ever to rise!" Jumpsuit said as his team and others started to laugh like crazy. They laughed so much they couldn't feel their lungs and they started to cry out of too much laughter. That had to be the funniest name EVER.

"My name is Flaming Youth! Konoha's green beast has awaken to his full potential!" Youth said as he raised a fist into the air. Everyone stared at him with a sweatdrop. This was more weird than funny.

"My name is Kuriken. Unfortunately I have no last name." Kuriken said as everyone tried to figure out why she picked that one. They were in thinking mode when Kuriken just spilled it.

"People it's a mix between a kunai and a shuriken. Kunai-unai+Shuriken-shKuriken. You get the equation now?" Kuriken said as everyone just went "OHHHHHH".

"My name is Fate Hyuuga." Fate said as everyone had already kind of guessed that was his name.

"Next is the sand siblings." Silverhead said.

"Our names are Shukaku, Windy, and Puppet." Shukaku said as everyone took a scared step back.

"Well that finishes the introductions have a good day at class bye!" Silverhead said quickly as they poofed away somewhere very far away. The 15 just looked at each other. They didn't have school today. They all just walked home.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where the hell did we poof to?" Silverhead asked as a dusty tumbleweed rolled by. They had teleported to the Grand Canyon, very far away from the Hidden Village Countries. The four looked at each other and screamed for help.

"In all the scary confusion we must have poofed so far as to this giant canyon of some sort." Smokey said as he lit up a cigarette. Then Smokey noticed that was his last cigarette. He was now wide-eyed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LAST CIGARETTE! LIFE IS OVER!" Smokey said as he kneeled down and cried. Silverhead just taunted him when he noticed he didn't have his extra book.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY EXTRA ICHA ICHA PARADISE BOOK ISN'T HERE! LIFE IS OVER!" Silverhead cried as he too kneeled down in tears. Jumpsuit and Red Eyes looked at each other. Just then Jumpsuit figured he didn't have Youth there with him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FLAMING YOUTH ISN'T HERE! LIFE IS OVER!" Jumpsuit screamed as he too kneeled down in tears. Red Eyes stood alone as the only one not kneeled down in tears. She stood there with a sweatdrop as she used her ultra far super extravaganza poofing powers to poof herself back to Konoha, which worked perfectly. Then she remembered she had left her only jounin friends at that terrible canyon place.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOO! LIFE IS OVER!" Red Eyes screamed as she was now kneeling on Konoha's bueatiful floor crying herself waterfall tears. Far,far,far,far,far,far,far,far away The 15 Academy students heard all the screams and got freaked out so they were no in battle stance.

"That sounds like someone is coming at us." Ramen said as he got ready for battle. Just then everyone left battle stance as Swinkura said:

"No that sounded more like someone screaming in agony." Swingkura said as everyone just shrugged and went home to get a good night's sleep. That ends my fourth chapter. A few hours later I'll write the next chapter. Then tomorrow I shall continue my work.

**Writer's Comment: Like I said I'll write another chapter a few hours later and tomorrow I shall continue my work. Those of you who are a fan of my work or a fan of this story thanks for all the reviews. I plan to make this story a long lasting story for all you fans out there. Either this or Gaara's rampage one is the most popular story I've ever written or typed. Well see you all in the next update!**


	5. The Beach

**Chapter 5**

**Brought to you by: KakashiSquad001**

It was quite the sunny morning. It was really hot for that matter. Today the Academy was closed because during the night it unfortunately melted. How weird because when they saw the melt building there was fire on it. Fortunately today they planned on going to the beach. They all met back at the bridge from their adventure in the night. They were all hyped up with luggage for the beach. The four genins looked eagerly at the beach to check for anything dangerous. Nothing. They were really going to the beah today.

"Well everybody today we're going to the beach. Well since we're all packed...AWAY WE GO!" Silverhead yelled as the 15 Academy students dashed towards the beach at the speed of light. Literally. The four genins were left in the dust. They four just walked towards the beach as their students started unpacking everything. When everything was settled Silverhead pulled out a barbecue grill with the help of his genin ompanions.

"Okay everyone today we have a mission. It's an S-rank mission! Pay attention!" Silverhead yelled as the 15 stood in position to listen and listen good. This was important. "Today our S-rank mission...is to...BUILDAHUMONGOUSSANDCASTLEFORUSFOURGENINSTOSTAYINFORTHERESTOFTHEDAY." Silverhead said extremely fast. The 15 looked at each other. None of them knew what Silverhead had just said.

"Silverhead-sensei say that a little slower?" Swinkura asked as the 15 nodded in agreement. Silverhead sighed.

"I said our S-rank mission is to Build a humongous sand castle for us four genins to stay in for the rest of the day." Silverhead said. The 15 looked at each other when Nar--I mean Ramen spoke up.

"That's stupid! How can that be an S-rank mission! There's no fighting!" Ramen yelled. The others nodded in agreement. Silverhead spoke up again.

"That's the end of the mission. The real mission is for all of you to use your greatest teamwork abilities to build a humongous sand castle extremely close to the ocean. You must build a livable sandcastle while the ocean spray hits against it. It cannot fall for a day or two. Just a day. That's the mission." Silverhead said as the 15 started getting excited over this new mission. "You guys up for it?" Silverhead asked as he recieved 15 in sync: "HAI!". They all started immediately. They took bucket after bucket of sand and stacked it on top of each other. Just then the ocean spray hit their sand mound and blew it up. In the meantime the four genins were cooking hot dogs and hamburgers. The 16 kept trying to build and rebuild the castle but kept failing.

"How are we going to do this?" Swinkura asked. This was a real challenge. Just then Gaara spoke up.

"Why don't we use--" but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Let's all take a pail and pour it into a giant mound! Then make a wall and then build the castle!" Naruto yelled as everyone agreed...except Gaara. Gaara just slapped his forehead most out of characterly. The other 14 built and built but still couldn't do it. They soon became tired of Naruto's idea and gave up. Then Gaara took this chance to speak up.

"Why don't we just--" but he was cut off again but this time by Kiba.

"Let's just move the area to a less water area and then make the castle!" Kiba yelled as everyone but Gaara agreed. They all moved as Gaara slapped his forehead again. The 14 were building in a non populated area with less water. They built the bottom of the castle and the wall when suddenly the tide came up and blew everything up. Kiba just growled at the sea as he threw mud at it.

"Baka! You can't beat the sea!" Naruto yelled as he laughed. Kiba growled at him.

"You're the baka! You wanted to build where everything would be ruined!" Kiba yelled back at him. This started a terrible argument that couldn't be stopped.

"Baka!

"No you're the baka!"

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

"Baka!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaara yelled most out of characterly, shutting up everyone in the process. The two stopp agruing. Gaara had the intent to kill aura around him. Everyone got scared.

"I've been standing on the sidelines long enough. My idea was..why don't we just let ME build this sandcastle and get it over with!" Gaara offered as everyone looked at each other. They shook their heads and went right onto doing their stupid routine of stackig sand. Gaara just stood there and slapped his forehead as he walked away. Hours later Gaara and the four genins came back to the other 14 as they waited to see what the sandcastle looked like. When they got there all they saw was a mound of sand that was soaking wet and next to it 14 sweatdrenched Academy students. The four genins just walked over to the mound and dug under it only to find that they would end up having a hell of a lot of sand in their hair. Then Gaara just shook his head.

"Oh for the love of..." Gaara said as he used his gourd to create a realistic looking medieval castle of sand that anybody could live in. Everyone just fell over.

"Why didn't we think of that before!" Naruto said. Gaara just sweatdropped. Everyone camped out in the castle that night. They slept there as the sand protected them from the tide. Another sucessful day over. That ending this chapter.

**Writer's Comment: This chapter might not or may be funny. Depending on what type of person you are.Sorry anyway can't update until tomorrow. Sorry to disappoint fans of this story!**


	6. Technical Difficulties

**Chapter 6**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

That last day at the beach was real tiring! Everyone woke up the next day with wet backs and terrible stomach and headaches. They all vowed never to sleep at the beach ever again. When they all woke up Ramen had found a crab in his shorts and Slidesuke found a jellyfish on his head. Beauty and Swingkura laughed at this. Smokey awoke to find all his cigarettes had been taken by the water. Smokey got mad and started using his chakra weapons on the water. Everyone laughed at his attempt to get his cigarettes back. Silverhead awoke for a sudden taste of Icha Icha Paradise. He went around looking for it but found nothing. He checked his hip pouch but found nothing as well. Just then he realized that the water had taken his three volumes of Icha Icha Paradise! He started helping Asuma defeat the water. Everyone checked for their belongings and it was pretty obvious they lost quite a few things too. Swingkura lost her Hitai-ate, Slidesuke lost his too, Ramen his Hitai-ate as well, Maru lost Akamaru somewhere at sea, Kikai lost his sunglassess somewhere out there, Shyla didn't really lose anything..., Bueaty lost a bouquet of flowers that she had collected awhile ago to bring to her family's shop, Shadow didn't quite lose anything either, Munch lost his whole supply of chips, Youth lost his eyebrows(lol!),Fate lost nothing, Kuriken lost all her weapons and weapon pouches, Shukaku lost his entire gourd, Windy lost her fan, Puppets lost all his puppets, Jumpsuit lost his eyebrows too, Silverhead lost his books, Smokey lost all of his cigarettes, and Red Eyes didn't lose anything.

They all took out what they had and threw it at the ocean trying to fend it off.

"Stupid ocean!"

"Give us back our stuff!"

"You watery sun of a bitch!"

"You bastard from the depths!"

"Loch-ness Monster!"

"Wait!" Silvehead yelled from the side. Everyone stopped their curses and swearing at the ocean. "Why don't we just go out there and get out items back and then ome back here. Then curse at the ocean again?" Silverhead offered. Everyone thought long and hard. They all agreed. They all tried to put chakra into their feet but it didn't work.

"You guys would do my idea for the world right?" Silverhead asked as everyone nodded their heads. "Great! Because since we're all in the effect of this jutsu we're not allowed to use most of our chakra. 99 of our chakra cannot be used whatsoever. 1 is only enough for poofing, using henge, and using kawarimi. You cannot do anything else away from that border." Silverhead said, gaining a major bashing to his head.

"WELL IT'S THE TRUTH!" Silverhead shouted. Everyone just sighed and went on about how troublesome this would be. That may be out of character for any other character but Shikamaru but nobody cared. They all figured they'd have to all swim. They started to put on their bathing suits as they readied to swim. Just then Ramen spoke up.

"But I don't know how to swim." Ramen said as everyone looked at him. "What? It's true." Ramen said. Silverhead went over to him to give him a small speech.

"Ramen. Take this as a life risking mission. We have no time to teach you how to swim so you'll just have to jump out there and swim. Swim as best you can." Silverhead said as he didn't let Ramen say another word before picking him up and throwing him into the ocean full power. Ramen looked around to find nothing on the ocean floor but now he just remembered he was in the ocean and he could swim. He started struggling so hard he felt like he was sinking even more every moment. And he was. He was throwing his hands up and down as he did a running motion with his legs. Unfortunately it wasn't helping him.

"OMG HELP ME!AHHHHH HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP! GOD DAM YOU PEOPLE HELP ME! I'M DROWNING GOD DAM YOU! DAMN YOU ALL!" Ramen said before totally going underwater. He closed his eyes and just let the waves take him. He thought in his head _Well I'm dead. Great..._. Ramen's thoughts were interrupted when he heard splashing in the water. Everyone had just jump into the water to retreive their stuff. Kuriken reported from afar.

"None of our stuff is on the surface. They must have all sunk down to the bottom or are trying to reach the bottom for that matter. We have to send our best divers down there to retrive them." Kuriken said. Silverhead looked at her with the I-know face.

"Everybody is going down there whether your life gets wasted or not. Now everybody get down there. Everyone can stop risking their lives when I get my book back." Silverhead said still with the I-know face. Everybody didn't know what to do so Silverhead just looked at all of them standing there all so cluelessly. He began getting angry. Soon thunder and lightning came out of nowhere and became Silverhead's background. It was making o much noise everyone turned their attention to Silverhead.

"YOU WILL ALL GO DOWN THERE AND GET ME MY BOOKS. OR ELSE..." Silverhead said before everyone shivered in fear and went down. Silverhead soon got his regular background back and repeated to himself "Great.". Silverhead went off somewhere to read a make believe book on the sand as everyone searched for their stuff. Ramen was suddenly floating on the surface of the water with his eyes closed. Silverhead looked up from his chair. He saw Ramen looking dead. Silverhead just shrugged.

"Better him than me. You must always risk your life on a mission." Silverhead quoted before falling asleep on his chair. Everyone continued to look for the stuff when suddenly Jumpsuit saw everything at the very bottom of a sand surface in the water. All their stuff was in a pile. Jumpsuit went down there, picked everything up, and went back up to the surface. As he went to the surface a monster from below was bellowing from under the water, causing everything to shake. This still didn't awake Silverhead though. As Jumpsuit and company got out of the water they felt the real quake of the monster and they got scared. They looked back as a giant sea monster came out! They all got in battle position even though they coudn't use any powers. They looked back at the monster. This was a fight they were going to remember...and so that ends my 6th chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

**I'm not gonna work on this story until a few hours later. I hope to get a lot of reviews by that time. See ya until next update!**


	7. Attacked! The Mysterious Gem!

**Chapter 7**

**Brought to You By: KakashiSquad001**

The monster stood before them as it only had its head sticking out. They all ran away from the scary sea monster as fast as their little chibi legs could take them. They all ran behind Silverhead, who was still sleeping soundly. Suddenly the monster bellowed in a deep deep voice:

"Leave this beach. Or else suffer the wrath of I, sea god Leviathan. Now leave or die." The creature bellowed as everyone looked at each other before they saw smoke far off somewhere. Suddenly Ramen came flying onto the beach with fire on his butt. They all put it out with sand as he settled down.

"I heard you! We aren't leaving this beach until we get all our stuff!" Ramen yelled. Jumpsuit and everyone else looked at each other as Kuriken tapped Ramen on his chibi little shoulders. Ramen turned around.

"What?"

"We already got all our stuff back." Kuriken said as she and Ramen looked at each other for awhile.

"Oh we did? Well let's just take what's his face's advice and leave." Ramen said marhing away when Jumpsuit suddenly stopped him. Ramen looked up at him. Or looked him straight int he eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ramen asked as Jumpsuit closed his eyes and a rumbling sound from his fists were heard.

"Running away from a challenge is NOT YOUTHFUL!" Jumpsuit yelled as he punched Ramen in the face letting him fly all the way back and hitting the monster right in the vital point in his neck. The creature soon was dizzy as it fell back into the water leaving a glowing gem in the water, just floating there. Ramen looked at the gem...and kept staring at it. Half an hour later he was still staring at it as everyone stood there bored to death. Ramen finally picked up the gem and brought it back to shore. He handed the gem to Jumpsuit.

"This gem glows a bueatiful green youthful glow that will preserve youth forever!" Jupsuit yelled as he pulled the gem closer to him. Soon he took it, threw it up, and was going to catch it in his hands when suddenly...DUN DUN DUN...HE ATE IT! Everyone stood there frozen as Jumpsuit rubbed his stomach in satisfaction. Just then Silverhead woke up and saw his book. He went and grabbed it as he sat back down.

"So...what'd I miss?" Silverhead asked as he saw Jumpsuit's stomach glow. He looked at it and kept staring at it. "O...kay... well don't wanna hear it. Well Ima be off now so you won't see me in awhile." Silverhead said as he tried to poof off when he realized he couldn't. He kept trying, which made him look weird.

"I...can't...poof..." Silverhead said. Everyone stared in amazement. "This...IS...BAD! IF WE CAN'T POOF THAT MEANS 100 OF OUR CHAKRA IS NOW GONE!" Siverhead yelled, making everyone go into immediate panic. Everyone started running everywhere as everything started flying around. Silverhead couldn't take it anymore. He was shaking in anger.

"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" Silverhead yelled as everyone stopped. Silverhead was angry and they all knew it. They looked at him as he threw a smoke bomb, blinding everyone until the smoke lifted. Where Silverhead stood...Silverhead was still there. Everybody looked at him.

"Oh screw this." Silverhead said as he walked away reading his perverted book. Everybody sweatdropped. Let's see...Silverhead is angry and wouldn't come back and we have a stomach glowing Jumpsuit walking around town. How much worse could things get? A lot worse but nobody knew that. They all walked downtown blocking Jumpsuit's stomach as they walked. They went to a library where they told Jumpsuit and his youthful friend to be quiet. Swingkura found a book on cures.

"Let's see...hm...Toad's tongue...nope...Wereflu..no...Ah! Here it is! Chibi-Itus! Let's see the cure is the Green Glowing Gem of Geternia. It is an oval shaped gem that is smoother than any feather and lighter as well. It looks exactly like the one Jumpsuit has in his stomach. Just then they all realized what Swinkura just said. They looked at Jumpsuit who was jumping up and down as the gem went up and down in his mini stomach of doom. They frantically thought of a way to get the gem out. They tried to make Jumpsuit throw up but it didn't work. He didn throw up but not what everyone wanted him to throw up. Just hearing it and maybe looking and picturing it would probably make YOU barf like crazy too. Everybody there barfed all over the floor as the librarian kicked the 18 out of the library and called the janitor to clean up the mess. This was not good. How are they going to cure themselves if Jumpsuit won't give up the gem? Find out!

**Well that ends this short chapter. I have an announcement to make. It is below:**

**Note: Hello everyone reading this chapter right now. I have come to report that I require at least 100 reviews by chapter 15-20. If any of you could possibly help in anyway without spamming that would help a lot. I find not enough people are reading my story. I have one big fan and I appreciate you reviewing every chapter. Thanks Atari! Well that's the whole announcement. Oh and one more thing. Tomorrow is Story Day for me. Since tomorrow is Tuesday I'm going to be working really hard on makin chapters to this story. Tonight I'm gonna get a good night's rest, tomorrow morning I will wake up, get ready to get typing, get some breakfast, read my e-mails, and then right after that check everything else and then(for all fans you will like this) I will type like mad on creating a lot of chapters for this story ready for any time to update. I'm writing these chapters beforehand. Oh and I would like to thank this story's number one fan.**

**Now to all of you I'll see you all next update! Try to help me reach my goal! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

The 18 walked down the street thinking harder and harder every second. Jumpsuit didn't want to give up the gem well they were going to have to force him to. They all took position around Jumpstui as he walked gallantly with triumph. Suddenly Jumpsuit saw an ice cream bar and took Youth's hand.

"Youth...WE'RE GOING TO AN ICE CREAM PARLOR!" Jumpsuit yelled as Youth agreed that is was a splendid idea. Jumpsuit sped away at the speed of light as everybody toppled on top of each other. Now they all had head sores. They all got up and rubbed themselves.

"Great idea Ramen! Now we all have head sores!" Swingkura yelled as Ramen sat down and cried waterfall tears. Everyone looked at him as he became Kyuubi charged. They all took a step back as he got up and became a miniature NaruuBi. He had red chakra flowing out of him as he got up to reveal a broken, smashed up, drenched, ramen cup. Everybody sweatdropped as Ramen roared out loud, scaring all the people away... even the ice cream parlor guy. Now Jumpsuit and Youth ate all the ice cream like the little piggies they were. Ramen started yelling outloud as Kyuubi tears streamed down his face.

"MY RAMEN!YOU BASTARDS! MUST KILL KONOHA!" He yelled out as kyuubi tears continued to stream down his cheeks. He began to grow in size as he started jumping all over Konoha destroying anything he could in his path...in this case, Everything. Everybody looked at Jumpsuit and Youth to Kyuubi Ramen. They thought long and hard as Ramen destroyed everything in a flash. Their background had started with bueatiful Konoha and now it was a giant pile of rubble. Then they looked behind them. They were out of time to stop Ramen so they just didn't bother. Jumpsuit finally looked away from the counter only to barf out all of the ice cream AND the gem. They all covered their noses and they used the fastest method possible to get the gem before he ate it again. They just cleaned it all up then got the gem before Jumpsuit even started for it.

"YES! KONOHA WE HAVE A CURE!" Swingkura yelled as she was about to use the gem's power by chanting magic words but then some guy came by and swiped the gem from them. Swingkura was made now.

"GIVE US BACK THE DAMN GEM!" She yelled as she totally beat the guy up, only to remove his mask and find that it was Silverhead. Swingkura looked at him and then bopped him on the head.

"Silverhead what the hell were you doing?" Swingkura asked while trying to hold back her anger. Silverhead looked at her and ran away. They all sweatdropped. Swingkura soon chanted the words.

"Great power of the gem from Geternia, Grant us full growth for all eternia. If not you shall betray, You are not needed repay. You must tell us whether you are a hazard, or you will surely become a bastard. If you were to lie and not work, then you will surely be in a world full of hurt. Great Gem of Geternia grant me this wish...! Change us back to normal and you better grant this wish!" Swingkura chanted as everyone watched the gem glow a brighter green and as it did everybody started feeling some strength come back to them. Just then a man came up to them and said...

**Leaving a cliffie there. This is a short chapter but don't yell at me. You'll all probaby laugh at the outcome of what happens next chapter. Well see you all until next update!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Brought to you by: KakashiSquad001**

"THIS GEM IS FAKE?" Everyone yelled in the old man's face. The man simply nodded as he plugged his earholes. Swingkura took the gem and totally broke it in half as she did this over and over again, turning it into millions of pieces. Just then the man spoke again.

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! That gem was...REAL!MWUHAHAHAHAHHA!" The old man yelled as he uncovered himself. It was the guy who turned them chibi! They all went after him and beat him to death. He cried a waterfall as he was mutaly(can't spell it) damaged and there were no hospitals around. He sat there as he slowly turned into dust.

"A Kawarimi?" Swingkura asked as the man had turned into dust. Suddenly there was a note in the dust he had turned into. It said: This is **_not_** a fake me. Everybody shrugged. I wonder if this note comes with the cure. Just then the note said in the corner "turn page around". Swingkura did so and it said in really,really,really,really,really,really,really,really small letters(let's just say they're microscopic) that said the cure. Swingkura told Fate or Shyla to use their byakugan to see the words. They did and it said: blah blah blah gem blah blah blah blah. Fate and Shyla sweatdropped. They told Swingkura what it said and now they were growing desperate for that gem. They went back to the beach only to find a treasure chest out on the sand. They tried to open it but it didn't work.

" What the hell...?" Slidesuke said as they continued to try and open the chest. Just then Ramen came out of nowhere still in kyuubi and kicks the chest cuasing it to go bam! Then it opens up to reveal an equally shiny gem close to the real one. Swingkura quickly picked it up and chanted the words again. Suddenly a giant flash of light appeared out of nowhere making everything around them grow bigger. Just then they looked at a regular household table and saw it was so much larger than them. They all went "eep!" and ran back to the living room where seas of carpet hairs attacked them. Just then Swingkura began to talk.

"It looks like everything got bigger!" She squeaked to her surprise. To her second surprise their voices had now become like chipmunks and not their own voices. (Everybody picture that and tell me what you think.)

"Or maybe we just got smaller!" Youth yelled surprisingly. He was trying to fend off the carpet hairs. They were becoming a spot of evil. Now, not only did they have to find a correct cure but now they had to venture their way through Kuriken's large house. Her house smelled surprisingly nice however. Right now they needed to find a way to get the cure and change themselves back before getting squashed by...well...anything. They ran across fending off the carpet hairs as they went. When they reached the marble floor the marbles started to crack, sending them into a very-big-hole-if-you-are-a-mini-person place. They looked like they were in a dark canyon. Just then Kuriken's pet cat, Tabby, came out of nowhere and attack them with a claw. They all ran for cover in a dark ditch in the canyon. They walked around in the hole waiting to see some sort of opening out of the giant crack in the marble. They soon saw light as they met up with an army of ants. The ants were marching as they sang a song. The song was unheard of. Everyone looked at the army of ants and went the oppostie way that they were going. They kept walking until they came upon a giant red tunnel and they accidentally slid down it because Ramen had stopped being kyuubi and was being chased by a beetle. They fell down the hole seeing light towards the exit. Suddenly, when they reached the light, more tunnels appeared. They were sent in zigzag, in loops, in tunnels with 90 degree angles falling downward, sent flying up while getting scraped by a giant fan, and sent thrown out of the tunnel into an ant kingdom.

"Wow...I never knew where all the ants came from in my house and now I know!" Kuriken said, marveling at how many ants were in her house in just one tile. They walked past the ants as they pulled out a trusty ant costume. It was complete and it was robotic. It was just the right size for them too coincidentally. They all got in it. Some of them were allowed to sit at some areas and others controlled the legs and antennae. They walked towards the queen to tell her that they should leave. They walked past the guards by ant communications and reached the queen before the ant sunset.

"Bzzbzbzbbzzz" The queen said. Everybody sweatdropped. They forgot to turn on the translater. They turned in on and the queen said :" What business is it that you must see I, the queen?"

"bzzbzbbzbbzbbzbzzbbzbbbzbz" They said. In translation they said :" WE would like to make a proposal that you leave this house immediately." Suddenly the queen jumped out of her chair and told the guards to send them to the dungeon. They were sad as they were sent to the dungeon. They had honey around them for some reason though. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bee came out and stung them, causing them to go into a deep sleep. They didn't wake up until later when the ants had all gone to sleep. Just then Ramen became kyuubi again and took control of the ant, sending red chakra to flow around the ant and causing it to break the cage and run away. They attacked the queen and set all of the ants on fire as they made their escape.

**That's not much of a cliffie and this chapter is short too. Well see you all next update.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Brought to you by: KakashiSquad001**

Everybody was panting heavily as they looked back at the mini flames where the ant kingdom used to be. They all rubbed the sweat off their heads as they all sat down. They surprisingly made a circle as they sat down.

"That was a close one. Phew... We made it past a bunch of ants and my cat. What's next!" Kuriken said. Everybody nodded in agreement. What was to become of them next? Attacked by rabid bunnies? Stepped on by Kuriken's mom or dad? Anything could be worse. They all sat there and after awhile heard a giant white dog walk in sniffing the ground. Everybody looked up from their crack as they saw the white dog walk around Kuriken's house uninvited. It was none other than...Akamaru! Akamaru wasn't transformed to be all that small like everyone else. Maru looked up at his puppy as he waved to it. Suddenly Akamaru sniffed them, sucking everybody into his nose as he continued to sniff long and hard. They all grabbed onto Akamaru's nose before being sucked totally in. When Akamaru stopped sniffing everyone let go. They fell back into the crack. Akamaru walked away and left the house entirely.

"Great...we lost our only way out of here." Kuriken said but then suddenly Akamaru came back in with a small thin like hell rope. Everybody looked at each other and shrugged as they climbed up the rope. Akamaru whimpered as he looked at his master being the size of an ant...literally. Kiba just tapped his puppy on the leg as he ordered him to give them a lift. Akamaru lifted them each on as Akamaru was ordered to take them outside and to find a green gem. He gave Akamaru a sample of what it smelled like and Akamaru began to sniff rapidly. Everybody was sitting on Akamaru not having a care in the world for anything that might happen. Minutes later Akamaru was still sniffing in a circle. Everybody just sat there and drank their tea. The tea came out of nowhere al of a sudden so they just took it and drank it. Suddenly a bunch of fleas flew onto Akamaru as he began to scratch furiously. Everyone was attacked by the giant paw and the evil/ebil flea that had just made its home on Akamaru's fur.

"So you're the oe causing Akamaru so much trouble! YOU'RE GOIN DOWN!" Maru yelled as the flea pulled out his leg and started to swing it like a sword. Everyone sweatdropped at the ninja like flea as they started to pull out weapons as well. They all commenced in battle as the flea started by flying and making a war cry. Everyone looked at the flea because his war cry did nothing. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a bunch of fleas came out and pulled their legs off and were ready for battle. Everyone pulled out shurikens and kunais to fend off the bugs. When they were about to battle Akamaru started scratching himself again. Everything except the fleas were shooken up. The fleas took this time to attack everyone. When the fleas landed they raged war and attacked the 18 when Akamaru suddenly scratched again and this time hit a flea and killed it. Everyone else took this time to start attacking the fleas. They threw their kunai and used them for hand-to-hand combat. They held back the fleas and when everyone was all beaten up the fleas cornered them into a hair. Everyone thought it was over when Akamaru started to scratch again. This time it killed all of the fleas except for one, who flew away. Everyone went "phew..." as they wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"That was a close one..." Swingkura said as she wiped all of the sweat from her tremendously large forehead. Everybody else nodded. If fleas were going to attack them than they better get some rest and take turns watching over. In daylight they would have to keep their guard up. Akamaru was wagging his tail as he had found something similar in smell to the gemish like substance. Maru looked from ontop of Akamaru's head and saw a giant glowing gem thingy. Maru yelled to the gang as they came up to see the gem too. They all examined its struture and texture only to find it must be real. They all got off and they all chanted the words they all knew. Once they did the gem started glowing yellow and they wondered what was going to happen. After awhiel everyone got tired of standing watching the yellow crystal. They turned around only to have Ramen step on a building and destroy with utmost power. Everyone looked at each other as now they were giants! How were they going to do anything while being giants! Nobody knows and nobody will.

**That ended that short chapter. Hope you all liked it! Well bye everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

So everybody is now a giant and they have already crushed one building in all of Konoha. What were they to do? Just stand there? Never! They had to do something. They walked along trying to avoid stepping on more buildings. But problems always occured when they try hard to do something. They started crashing more buildings than they did when they stood still. Suddenly Swingkura stopped and as she did, it caused everyone else to stop, causing a domino effect on some of the buildings in one direction. Everybody watched the buildings go down like dominoes as they looked at Swingkura and asked her why she had stopped.

"Let's play a game!" Swingkura announced. Suddenly Slidesuke jumped in.

"This is no time for games. We're giants that can destroy the world by jumping. Do you think we have time for a game?" Slidesuke said, still not getting Swingkura's hopes down. She shook her head in reply.

"That's now what I mean. The game is to not touch any of the buildings otherwise you have to fall down dead. Let's say the buildings are hot pieces of magma and that you can't touch them." Swingkura said, not thinking of the dangers this could lead to. Everybody nodded in agreement as they watched their feet. Just then Ramen came running around as he jumped over the buildings and accidentally knocked one over. Swingkura looked at him expectedly as he knew what she was trying to order him to do. He dropped down dead, destroying even MORE buildings in the process. Swingkura put her hands to her lips as she saw how much destruction had been caused. All of Konoha was destroyed and nothing was left in its place but rubble. A huge heap of rubble that was caused by one person. Everybody slapped their foreheads, but as they did they caused a soundwave to be sent far across the land as a giant slap sound. Everybody in the whole world could hear it.

**Meanwhile...**

I was typing up this chapter of the story on my laptop and it's in the middle of the night when I hear from afar, a slapping sound that makes it so very similar to this chapter that I am typing right now. I just shrug it off and continue to type as I would not want to displease my reviewers. As I was typing I was still thinking about the giant slap sound that could be heard tens of thousands of miles away. I just shrugged again and continued to type.

**Back to Konoha(More Like Rubblegakure..)...**

"How are we going to fix this!" Maru yelled looking at everything. As he kept turning in his spot he knocked over even MORE buildings. He knocked down all the buildings around him, making Konoha a total heap of rubble.

"Heh...they should call this place Rubblegakure now." Maru said looking at all the destruction. Just then Swingkura had an idea.

"I have an idea! Let's go to Suna and see if they have the gem!" Swingkura shouted as she pulled her comrades towards Suna without further questions. Once they reached Suna the village people started running back into their houses as the military force was sent out to attack the giants(Or the 15). They were throwing kunai and sending shuriken flying as they sent out military tanks at them. Everybody sweatdropped.

"Since when did Suna get tanks?" Swingkura asked as everyone just shrugged as Maru accidentally stepped on and blew up the one and only tank the Suna had. Maru just said "Oops!" as they were now being attacked with close ranged combat. They all ran away off to a far away desert leaving Suna alone. Soon after Swingkura scolded Maru.

"How dare you destroy their defenses! Now they'll think we're the bad guys and giants! Gosh!" Swingkura yelled as she went around to pace. Maru just moved his foot around in the sand below. It was clearly his fault they had been attacked even harder. Once everyone was back to normal they all noticed Ramen wasn't there with them. They frantically searched around for him but no Ramen in sight.

"Where the hell is he!" Swingkura yelled as she saw a glowing red thingy come running up to them. Everybody braced themselves for whatever was to come their way. They stood in battle stane as they saw the thingy come closer. It turned out the thingy was...

**Leaving a cliffie there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I won't be having chapters until late tonight or maybe set up tomorrow. Rest Assured you all will see the chapter before 2 AM. Well next chapter will come out sooner than you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

The red thingy coming their way was...KYUUBI! It was REAL kyuubi not Naruto kyuubi. Everybody looked at each other as they awaited the arrival of kyuubi, who they could easily defeat by pinning down its feet and tails. The red thingy came closer and as it came closer to the 14 it started slowing down. When the kyuubi came up to them it started panting hard and it fell down in exhaustion. Everyone looked at it in worry. Suddenly Kyuubi shot back up in a flash with much energy.

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT?" Kyuubi yelled in everyone's ears.They all shut their ears and then sweatdropped at the talking kyuubi. Everybody just shook their heads in unison. Kyuubi panted some more before speaking again.

"I FOUND OUT HOW TO BECOME REAL KYUUBI AGAIN! Isn't that great!" Kyuubi/Ramen shouted. Everyone just sweatdropped some more. This was bad. They had kyuubi, the destructive nine-tailed kitsune, with them...which would cause even MORE trouble. Just then Kyuubi spoke again.

"Oh and Where's Shukaku? Kyuubi asked as everyone looked in the spot Shukaku was supposed to be standing in. He wasn't there anymore. Everybody feared he might have been captured by the Suna. Everyone started biting their nails. You could see giant crescent shaped nails falling in the sand. It could literally cut a thousand heads off. Just then a giant raccoon shaped thing started coming towards them.

"Is that Shukaku? In real form?" Windy asked as she squinted to look at the creature more clearly. Just then Kyuubi(Or that's what I'll call him now.) looked in the same direction and nodded. But since this is really Ramen, you would expected him to do more than just nod. And so he did.

"Yeah! That is him! Hey! Shukaku!" Kyuubi shouted from afar. Shukaku walked slower than ever trying to avoid the Kyuubi boy who was SUPPOSED to be a boy but now was a kitsune. He walked so slowly that it looked like he wasn't moving at all. Kyuubi kept calling real loudly, only causing Shukaku to move slower. Everybody continued to sweatdrop and suddenly, on the 23rd sweatdrop their sweatdrop didn't come out. They kept trying to get it out but they came to the conclusion it must've dried up or run out. Everybody walked towards Kyuubi and tapped his furry red shoulder. He kept yelling, not noticing him. Everybody tapped his shoulder as hard as they could. Just then Windy took out her fan(which is now bigger than normal) and whacked Kyuubi on the head, making him fall into the sand. Soon Shukaku arrived and saw the Kitsune in the ground.Shukaku looked at Windy and they just exchanged nods. Everybody tried sweatdropping again because this was truly the time to sweatdrop. They all went over to Kyuubi and they looked down at him.

"Kyuubi...a favor if you must. If you could just give us some sweatdrops we would be very glad." Swingkura said without failure. Kyuubi took his paw into his furry pocket hidden by fur and pulled out some sweatdrops that looked like Cascade Badges(from Pokemon. Just couldn't resist). Everyone took one and sweatdropped it out. Kyuubi then went back into his pocket and pulled out an already made bowl of ramen that was covered by the new brand of block, Super-ultra-mega-extreme-mega-supreme-powerful-block-out-spills. It blocked anything from falling out of whatever the block covered. In this case the bowl of ramen. He pulled the cover off and threw the whole bowl into his mouth. He rubbed his now fat, furry, kyuubi stomach in content. Everybody sweatdropped again, this time making sure to recycle the sweatdrop for more sweatdrops. I mean how could you be a huge giant, eat a itsy-bitsy sized bowl of ramen, and become full right away? You can't. Everybody was so caught in sweatdropping and recycling that they didn't notice the Suna spy behind them in plain sight. The spy ran away but Kyuubi spotted him and picked him up with a claw. Everybody turned attention away from each other and towards the spy.

"What did you see?" Swingkura asked. The spy looked away and said in a mumble "Everything..." but Kyuubi's keen ears heard him. He started his kyuubi like growl at the man. The spy became scared and said in a hurry.

"I mean Everything! Wait no what I meant to say was--" but before the spy could finish Kyuubi put him in his mouth and he was never heard from again. Everyone took a step back. Kyuubi rubbed his tummy again as he looked at everyone with Naruto-like eyes.

"What? He would tell everyone else so I ate him." Kyuubi said. Everybody just nodded slowly to say "Right..." but Kyuubi didn't know that. Everybody went back to activity when Kyuubi suddenly came upon another gem in the sand. It looked the right texture, the right shape, the right shine, the right thing for any Kyuubi to eat...wait. The right thin for Kyuubi to eat isn't good is it? No it isn't. Everybody took the gem while it was dropping into Kyuubi's mouth.

"Uh uh! We're not making you throw up too!"Swingkura shouted as Kyuubi went into cute mode and did a whimper. Slidesuke knocked him on the head. Swingkura took the gem and smashed it as a glowing thingy flew out of the gem. It started to glow the right color, so right that it made Kyuubi even more tempted to eat. Kyuubi opened its mouth wide and ate the glowing thingy that flew in the sky. Everybody hit Kyuubi on the head real hard so he flew towards the ground, coughing up the now sludged floating thingy. Everyone let it fly up as it broke into little pieces. Everybody got touched by one and it started to make everyone glow white. When suddenly the glowing stopped everyone looked at themselves to find they were the right size, shape, and texture. Everybody cheered except a countless few. Everyone stared at all the people screaming loudly as everyone else was cheering. They looked at the first one...Ramen. They looked at Ramen worriedly as Ramen was looking back holding something. Swingkura walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ramen didn't turn around because something horrible had happened. It turned out a countless few had become part...

**Itching to know what it is that happened? Well too bad you can't see it yet until a few minutes later. A WHOLE FEW MINUTES LATER!Keep in mind that the next chapter does not end the story. I'm trying to extend this story to 100 chapters and plus. I have so many ideas for this adventure that I want to keep it going til at least 100 chapters. That's why I update at least once every day. Well bye. A WHOLE FEW MINUTES PEOPLE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Last time...:**

_**Swingkura walked over to Ramen, who was holding something in his hand as he was only showing part of his back and the back of his head. Swingkura walked over and tapped Ramen's whoulder but he didn't look at her. Something horrible had really happened. The horrible thing that happened was...**_

**Now is the continuation to this. I only did this for this chapter because the adventure really starts here. Now to see what that horrible thing was.**

It turned out the horrible thing that had happened was some of them had become...PART ANIMAL! Ramen turned around to show that he had Fox-like...EARS AND A TAIL! Everybody gasped then looked at Slidesuke, who was sitting down hiding a few things. He got up and turned around to reveal that he had CAT EARS AND TAIL! Dont' forget...PAWS! All the girls went "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" in the cute way. Slidesuke just grimaced as he was piled on by girls except some. Some of them included Windy, Kuriken, and Shyla. Everybodylooked towards a certain someone they knew had grown something...Shukaku. Shukaku had certainly grown a raccoon tail and ears plus claws. Everybody else checked themselves and Swingkura found she had bunny ears and a fluffy pink tail. Maur found he had dog ears, like a real dog, and a tail...which he could perfectly wag without practice. He had paws too. Fate had probably grown the most. He had grown cat ears that were brown, a tail, and his hitai-ate had a HEART sign on it. He was on the floor crawling away like a slug but everyone saw his tail and jumped him, sucking the air out of poor neji, who was on the floor with 14 people on him. Two of them including a kyuubi and a shukaku.

Everybody else was clean. They had to fix this problem too. They weren't quite healed yet. Swingkura just shrugged it off and went on with the others towards the end of nowhere. Suddenly a cloaked man came up to them. Everybody stopped as the man stopped. The man was about to walk away until he saw their diseases. He stopped midway and whispered into Swingkura's ear. It made a chill go down her spine.

"So...you lookin' for the cure...?" The man whispered in a very creepy way. Swingkura did her shivers and nodded. Everybody was listening in on this conversation. The man continued to talk.

"I know where it is..." The man whispered on. Swingkura soon forgot her fears of this man and yelled somewhere near the gap between them and in his face.

"Where?" Swingkura yelled as everyone shut their ears. The old man smiled in the dark. Everyone got a bad feeling about this guy.

"I wouldn't give this to ya' for free would I?" He asked in a low but creepy way. Everyone had shivers going down their spines. This man was definitely creepy and definitely scary. The man continued on.

"I want somethin' in return...something good..." The man said. He never removed his cloak so nobody knew what he wanted. Swingkura brought up the courage to speak but Ramen spoke instead.

"W-what do you want?" Ramen asked real shakily. The man smiled wider. Everybody grew scared as they thought the next thing he was going to say was evil. As everyone watched in horror at what he was going to say everyone gulped long and hard as they awaited the answer. The man walked closer to them as they awaited the answer some more. They were eager to know what the answer would be. The man suddenly spoke in a very very creepy way.

"I want...a Popsicle." The answer made everyone fall backwards. THAT'S ALL HE WANTED! I know it's weird but hey this is humor and parody so wouldn't you expect it?

"THAT'S IT! YOU CREEPED US ALL OUT SO YOU COULD GET A POPSICLE!" Everyone shouted. The man took his hood off to reveal a sweaty face that looked so sweaty nobody could sweat as much sweat as on his sweaty face. That was a sentence full of the word sweat. Just hten Munch went into his hip pouch and pulled out a freezing cold popiscle. The man ate all of it and the sweat left his face. Everybody was now relieved.

"Alright. I'll show you the path to the cure. The real cure. Follow the path on this map. It should take you there." The man said handing them a map then disappearing into thin air. He had disappeared so very mysteriously. Everybody had more chill running down their spines. I mean it's scary right? They looked at the map leading out of the desert towards some forest where an X marks the spot was. Their adventure was about to begin as they ventured towards the cure. This adventure would be long however so it would probably last over 100 chapters.

**That's the beginning of the real story and the real adventure. Much humor along the way. Much adventure as well. This will not end for a very long time so don't worry if you like this story. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Brought to you by: KakashiSquad001(I'm getting tired of typing this. The new one is KS001)**

Everyoe was walking along the path where the road started. They had only gone 3 miles north towards the right direction when they reached a fork in the road. Ramen stole the map and made his fox-like grin as his signature to say he was ready. He took them along on the left path and they walked through a swampy area filled with alligators. Everybody was very close together since you know how dangerous alligators are. Suddeny Ramen stepped on a brown button with the texture of the ground. The alligators started goig towards the group as they all ran away with their sweat flying backwards. They made up to the area with the actual swamp as they started at the start line that was there. It was just THERE. They started the alligator jumping as they tried to avoid the alligators best.

"Ramen you idiot! You took us the wrong way!" Everyone yelled in unison. Ramen rubbed the back of his head as they sped on past the alligators. When they reached land the alligators started to back away. Everyone watched them go as they walked forward. As ramen stepped forward he felt something moving under his feet. He looked down, as well as everyone else, only to see a bunch of boa constrictors below him. He sweatdropped and started jumping at full speed away. Everyone did the same. The snakes were covering a pit that was full of snakes. As they jumped the snakes started becoming bigger and bigger as they went. Everyone looked down every once in awhile and saw something bigger everytime. Suddenly the snakes started having legs on them. Everyone looked at the creatures fully only to see they were KOMODO DRAGONS! The dragons started using Katon: Karyuu Endan, which everyone didn't know how they could use that. Ramen got burned and mostly everyone else did too. When the Komodo Dragons ended they were in a clearing. The light continued as everyone smiled wide. Well the smiles lasted until they figured out where they were. THEY WERE BACK TO WHERE THEY STARTED! Swingkura thwacked Ramen on the head so hard it broke the ground under him to reveal a dark cave. Everyone jumped down as well and Slidesuke started using some fire techniques to light a nearby torch. He took the lead and lead them deeper into the cave.

"Wow this cae is dark..." Bueaty said as they continued deeper and deeper until they found a tribe of reptillians. The people looked at them as they walked past them. They saw a komodo dragon with a crown and a purple cape on. They presumed this was the king. The king got off his throne to examine the new visitors of their tribe. He saw their diseases and stopped, only to speak in a language nobody understood. They all shook their heads as he translated himself.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were intruders but I see you are looking for the cure. Your map has ended here. Now I shall take your earlier map and give you a new one." The king said. Everyone switched maps as the map showed from the forest towards a mountainous area. The king then agreed to give them all a feast before they left. Everyone jumped up and down as they were served a food that made all their mouths drop.

"We will be serving you different types of Konoha shinobi. We have seasoned, cooked, burned, and sizzled. Which would you like. Everyone got scared and pulled off their hitai-ates. They just shook their heads and ran away. The king laughed his head off and everyone left all at once. He laughed out loud once they had left and were far away. He chuckled to himself as his servants laughed along with him.

" Hehe...works everytime." The king said wiping a tear from his eye. he went back to sitting on his throne. Just then a lizard servant came with an arm with a Konoha hitai-ate on the platter.

"Enjoy sire..." The servant said as the king took the arm and threw it away. He took the hitai-ate and started chewing it tenderly. Soon the hitai-ate was gone and he was full. The 15 kept walking on in the forest with the mosquitoes bothering them like crazy. Well all of them except Kikai and his team. I mean that's teamwork isn't it? Yes it is... They walked along until they came upon a foggy area. It was infact mist but nobody knew that except our Hyuuga genius Fate. He saw through the fog with his Byakugan and saw a monument made of bones. This was not good because they were humans and HAD bones. They walked along when someone came up to them. That person was surprisingly...

**There's a nice cliffie there. Well sorry but this is my last update for right now. Bye and see you all next update! Note that this is a short chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

Where we left off someone had come upon them and that person was...

"SILVERHEAD-SENSEI!" The members of team 7 yelled as Silverhead did his signature wave. Everyone came over and bashed him into the ground. He just lifted a hand only to have it be stomped on by Swingkura's Mighty Foot Of Doom. Silverhead was officially dead. Just then the three other now chuunin level supposedly, came up to the Academy Students. The students looked at them then at the dead sensei. The sensei got up and dusted himself off, taking out his book and dusting it as well.

"HOW ARE ALL YOUR YOUTHFUL SPIRITS DOING TODAY?" Jumpsuit yelled only to get a bashing too. The three others stepped backwards from the Mighty Students of Doom. Swingkura took a calm step forward, making the chuunins take a step back.

"We are here on a quest to cure ourselves. As you can see we are now older than you because we found a first cure. We're looking to cure this animal-itus or something like that." Swingkura said. The chuunins looked at them selves then snapped their fingers in meaning of "Damn!". Swingkura spoke again.

"And what's with the evil castle made of bones?" Swingkura asked as the chuunins looked behind them. The chuunins looked at her and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Swingkura just had to ask. The chuunins laughed harder and came to a sudden stop. The students were officially freaked out now. The chuunin known as Red Eyes walked up to them.

"We made this thing for shelter with bones. We had nothing else." Red Eyes said. The 15 looked at each other and looked back at the other four. Slidesuke walked up to speak.

"What kind of bones did you use?" Slidesuke asked. The four started to laugh maniacally like they insane. The four had fire burning in their eyes as they raised to the size of bobbleheads.

"We made them out of...OUR OWN BONES!MUWHAHAHAHHA--Wait no this deserves--BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The four laughed. Now the 15 agreed the four senseis had officially gone mad. They took a step back but couldn't help but fall backwards as they blacked out. The four just chuckled to themselves before saying in unison "That always works...". In the world of each of their brains they were each thinking something different. They had different thoughts in different worlds. Which ends this chapter becuase the next few chapters willl be quite interesting. You all get to see the thoughts of each one of them. Even the four chuunins. Sorry this chapter is so extremely short. Bye!


	16. Naruto: Behind The Thought

**Chapter 16**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

Everyone had blacked out because of the four crazy maniacal idiotic chuunins of Konoha. We zoom in now, on Behind The Thoughts. This chapter we will see the mind of our hero, Ramen Miso and his weirdo mind full of floating ramens and the toppings to it. Now, on Behind The Thoughts. Ramen has gone through much in his life starting with sorrow, to happiness. He found friends among his old life as a sad "monster" to the village. His life had to be one of the most unimaginable and one of the saddest. Nobody ever thought what was going on in his head until now. He had many friends and senseis he could trust. Ramen's real name is Naruto Uzumaki, sad son of the fourth, Yondaime. In the part of the anime we didn't see Yondaime dies and tells Silverhead to take care of... then after the three dots he dies. He didn't have the energy to say the last two words that would soon be recognized as Naruto Uzumaki. Fabled son of the fourth he doesn't realize his dad had the one rank he wishes to become one day. His main phrase is "Believe it" and he is very energetic. In his mind he has two seperate sides. Kyuubi and Naruto. We now zoom on in his first mind, regular old Naruto from life before and life after. Let's imagine as we read what his sad life mind says.

_MIND OF OLD UZUMAKI NARUTO:_

_Why do the villagers hate me? I'm a regular kid living in a world of hate. Why? Why me? So many questions yet no answers. They think I'm a monster but they're wrong. I'm sad as sad can be. Nobody has ever loved me yet nobody is like me. I have no mother and father to have happiness with. Man my life sucks._

_MIND TRANSMISSION OVER._

Ahhhh...Naruto's mind was swarmed in darkness as he tried to find the answers to his questions. He had many questions yet no one listened. Now we zoom on his mind today, when he is quite successful and has many friends.

_MIND OF PRESENT NARUTO:_

_I'm gonna beat that Sasuke-teme if it's the last thing I do! He thinks he's so great! Well at least today Sakura-chan isn't ogling over him like regular. Maybe sensei might be early today too. Yeah that would make today perfect! C'mon sensei...Aw yeah! Sensei is early! So rare yet so sweet!...Aw man that's hard work! Well Sasuke-teme is leaving and sensei is still here. What's that? Sensei is leaving us alone? Together? Maybe he's giving us some alone time...nihihihi! Well that's all the thought power I have for today. Bye thoughts!_

_MIND TRANSMISSION OVER._

Wow. His mind has so much to think abotut yet he stills says all that in real life. Well this has been a great day see you all next update, which I say will be awhile since I have another story to start on the new movie, Snakes On A Plane. Peace!

**Okay day over. Well the host(me) has said enough for today. Tune in next time for an episode of Behind The Thought. Oh and yes I am starting a new story called Snakes On A Plane: Naruto Style. Check it out if it sounds interesting. This story will be put o hold for say about...after I start chapter one of Snakes On A Plane:Naruto Style. So please be patient as it will only take a maximum of a day.Ja ne!**


	17. Sasuke: Behind The Thought

**Chapter 17**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

Welcome back to Behind The Thought! Today we're here to see into Slidesuke's mind and life. The last we saw evil maniacal senseis freak out students and black them out. Today we're going to investigate Slidesuke's mind. His mind flows with things even though he doesn't say much in real life. First a look into his life. Slidesuke's real name is Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone has heard of the Uchiha clan before since it was totally massacred. Everyone knows that. Uchiha lived a life alone..not having been loved at that time after the massacre. He's like Naruto just not as bad. He swears revenge on his older brother Mangkeyou Sharingan...err...Itachi Uchiha. Well seems like we should continue on looking into his mind. We can only bring his present time mind so here it is:

_THE UCHIHA'S MIND IN THE PRESENT:_

_Guess today is another day with my friends and sensei. Well let's see..gotta act moody and cool...and also act like I don't like Sakura and Naruto. Well off I go with my bueatiful hair and my cool style. Oh wait I gotta check my clock to see if I'm super early. I always am you know. Also why doesn't the show call it Sasuke? I mean I attract many and I'm pretty much god. So much greater than any hokage in the world! They should change the title to Sasuke instead of Naruto. Also it's almost time to leave. Better go or else I'll be late. As in late meaning only 1 hour early. I gotta be at least an hour and thirty minutes as the minumum. I have about two hours left. Better leave then! Bye bye mind! I'll think some more later. Stay fresh!_

Whoo! Not what I expected! He thinks quite alot for a quiet Uchiha that acts cool and stuff. I mean he's got hair like a chicken's butt. Chicken or duck what's the difference? There is no difference. So there. We take a longer sneak peek as we look into Uchiha's past mind as he has the time of his life with Itachi. He talks quite alot when he was younger. Let's see if he thinks the same way too. Well let's take a sneak peek into his past mind.

_THE UCHIHA'S MIND IN THE PAST:_

_...I'm off to school..._

Not much of a mind is there? Didn't expect that one coming at all. I mean he's so talkative in life but in his mind he isn't. It seems he's reverse man the mighty. When he talks alot he thinks very little. When he talks less he thinks quite alot. Or else he's just a pretty boy but whatever. Whatever it is it seems to be having an effect on him. Well that's it for today's episode and chapter of Behind The Thought hosted by yours truly KS001. Ja ne!

**Well that took little of time. I guess I'm not going to work on Snakes on A Plane: Naruto Version. I just can't bear to disappoint my reviewers. Also I seem to be having fun typing up new chapters for this story. Well bye everyone. This is a short chapter so you'll get through pretty fast.**


	18. Sakura: Behind The Thought

**Chapter 18**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

We return to you with Behind The Thought. Today we are going to have a little Behind the Thought with Swingkura Haruno. Swingkura Haruno is a usually lively person but a long time ago she was a sad little girl who was always teased. Even though this is Behind The Thought this might also be known as Behind The Life. Well on with what this real show is about. This IS a filler to the real story however and you may skip the corresponding chapters after this one until it goes back to the real story. This filler is however taking the place of chapters I could not think of. Well on with it. Go on. Get into the thoughts.

_INSIDE SAKURA'S THOUGHTS:_

_Shannaro!_

_END THOUGHTS._

O...kay...that was weird. She only thinks of one word. Well that's her mind NOW. The next one is her mind previous in her life. Well this should be interesting. She seems to be teased alot because her truly forehead of humongousness so we'll see what she has to say.

_INSIDE SAKURA'S PREVIOUS LIFE THOUGHTS:_

_What's wrong with my forehead anyway? So what if it's big and irregular in size? They don't have to tease me about it. It's just rude to tease someone even if they are abnormal or irregular. Well I hope one day that my forehead becomes the regular size of any forehead._

_END THOUGHTS._

Quite the shocker. Well not really because a lot of people might think that. Well that's all the time we have for today but tune in next time for the new episode of Behind The Thoughts brought to you by:

**Mentos! The FreshMaker!**

**NOW ON SALE!**

G'bye!


	19. Hinata: Behind The Thought

**Chapter 19**

**Brought to you by: KakashiSquad001**

Welcome back to Behind The Thought! Today we welcome you to a young member of Squad 8 in the Naruto series. She is shy and she is young and she is from the Head family of the Hyuuga. Please welcome the thoughts of Hyuuga Hinata! Now Hyuuga Hinata is a really shy little girl and her past has lead her older cousin to hating her family. Well since he isn't here we might still not wanna talk about that. Okay! So we've come here today to hear the thoughts of young Hyuuga Hinata. Please put your hands together for her welcomed thoughts. Here...we...GO!

_THOUGHTS OF HINATA PREVIOUSLY:_

_...Father..._

_END THOUGHTS._

Hehe turns out she says that in real life out of her thoughts right when she's thinking it. She has a one way mind and one way thoughts. Well let's see her thoughts now when she has her crush and favorite clumsy shinobi Naruto Uzumaki running around Konoha not knowing she likes him. Let's...GO!

_THOUGHTS OF PRESENT HINATA:_

_Naruto-kun...he's working really hard today...maybe I should work hard too. I won't lose to you Naruto-kun!_

_END THOUGHTS._

Then turns out she runs to her training ground and starts training really hard right away. She just loves our gullible little shinobi doesn't she? Well let's hope they get together sometime soon in the series. That would make her happy. Little does she know that it won't make our clumsy idiot happy unless it's a three way marriage. HinataXNarutoXSakura. That's how it should be so it will make 2/3 of them happy. Well that's all the time we have for today. Bye! This was brought to you by:

**CLOROX!Cleans those stains and cleans them fast!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Hehe...now we get a real chapter from the actual story. This is during the time the 15 are like all blacked out and are having their dreams. We are now with the 4 chuunins while they battle evil...well that would be giving it away wouldn't it? Read on!**

"Ahhhh...it's so fun to scare our students. We just need some more props and stuff so we can scare em some more." Silverhead said wiping a tear from his eye. The three others nodded in agreement. Suddenly a growling sound was heard behind them. They heard the sound and swiftly turned around and threw a few kunai at the fog. They heard a thump on the floor as more growling could be heard. They could've sworn they heard something say "brains..." but they couldn't be sure. They threw kunai like crazy until they finally ran out. They took out all their shuriken and threw them as well. Silverhead put his hand in his shuriken pouch and he felt a kunai coming out. He pulled it out and spun it on his finger. He ran towards the fog where he had heard the sound and used the kunai as a dagger to fend off the monsters. The other three took out pocketfulls of shuriken and ran towards the sound as well.

"I think there's something here..." Silverhead said mysteriously as the fog suddenly lifted and they saw evil.Mutant. Zombies coming towards them. The four started throwing stars like crazy as Silverhead took his last kunai and cut the zombies' heads off. Soon his kunai got stolen from him and they all ran out of shuriken. They all went crazy as they ran in different directions towards their bone building. The zombies walked after them. They all stuck chakra into their feet as they ran up their building while trying to run from the shinobi zombies. Suddenly the Silverhead turned around and motioned for the rest to run on. He was going to try and stop them. he had engaged battle with a master shinobi zombie. They fought mercilessly when Silverhead finally spoke.

"You're good. For a zombie." Silverhead said between gasps. The zombie looked up at him with his weirdo yet scary face.

"You are too mortal." The zombie spoke, making Silverhead jump back. He had blank eyes.

"You talk!" Silverhead yelled but the zombie didn't answer back. Instead he spit in Silverhead's eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ACIDIC SPIT! IT BURNS!" Silverhead yelled as the zombie ran up to him and tried to slice his hands but didn't. The zombie shinobi lost his arm because Silverhead had gotten the spit out of his eyes and had broken off his arm. They stood there as the breeze blew by real coldly. Silverhead slowly motioned for the zombie to take his arm back. The zombie did as told in motion and put his arm back.

"Uh...sorry?" Silverhead asked as the zombie nodded slowly.

"How bout we call off the zombie invasion? Make everybody fine and dandy." Silverhead offered as the zombie called his minions back into their graves and he left as well. Silverhead just sighed in relief as he tried to wipe off all the zombie spit in his eyes. Little did he know that the other three had found a hot spring somewhere inside their "house" and had a good time without him as he was fighting zombies alone. He walked in the house to find the three laughing and having the time of their lives as he was trying to wipe acidic spit from his eyes and face. He just stood there wanting an answer for all the fun they were having as he was soaking wet from the all of a sudden rain that had come while they were fighting outside. They immediately stopped laughing and smiling once they saw their soaking wet "friend" standing at their doorway. He was really angry and he was drenched. They started to slowly put their hands together to make hand seals when Silverhead charged at them with full power Rakiri.

"OMG HE'S GOT RAIKIRI! RUN!" Asuma yelled as his cigarette fell to the ground. Silverhead was charging in rage so his Rakiri became red with anger. They all ran everywhere they could get to before they had their butts electricuted. They ran everywhere as the students weren't part of any of this stuff. They were safely floating in the hot spring getting their assess burnt by the heat of the hot spring. That ends this as Silverhead got his revenge by electricuting everyones' butts. The students were sleeping soundly and the other chuunins learnt their lessons.

**That wasn't a filler in fact that was part of story in a way we'll learn later on in the story. Sorry but this is the only intersection from the fillers. Now we have to continue the fillers for the story. Bye!**


	21. Randomness

**Chapter 21**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Okay so it turns out that I can't write something serious for more than 3 chapters. Something serious as in Behind The Thought. So this chapter totally ends all fillers whatsoever from the story. I might consider destroying all the filler chapters from thsi story but that would throw the whole thing off wouldn't it? Well here's the chapter that will take all the fillers and throw them in the trashcan.**

The 15 students awoke from their very happy slumber only to see Silverhead-sensei and the other senseis sitting there, beat up and all that. They all ran up to the teachers and saw that Silverhead had a rakiri mark on his palm and the rest of them had burnt yet still electricuted butts. So, as the others were getting ready to start moving again, seeing as it is daylight, a figure appeared out of nowhere in a black cloak and was floating. Everyone had come to the conclusion on their own that this was total randomness. The cloaked figure sent everybody but Ramen to sleep again as he walked past them and towards Ramen. Ramen looked up at the figures masked face as the person pulled out a glowing book. Inside the book Ramen saw a bunch of words that made it looked similar to the dictionary. The cloaked figure took out an eraser and a piece of paper with letter written on it. Ramen turned his head towards the piece of paper and saw some writing on it. It wrote:

_Dear Reader,_

_I am the Grim Eraser. I erase things not needed in the world. Today/Tonight I have granted you the wish and power to erase all words in the dictionary you wish to delete from the world. This means(For all you dumb ones out there) that you can take the pink yet soft eraser I have given you and use it to scrub and erase any word you want in the glowing dictionary. This means that once the word is erased nobody can use the word anymore. Now dear reader and gifted one, pick your choice in word._

_Sincerely,_

_The Grim Eraser_

"Pick your choose, boy." The Grim Eraser said in a spine tingling voice. Ramen got shivers running down his spine as he took the dictionary and looked in the "S" area for a certain word he knew someone used very often. He searched for "S" then at the "Sm" area. He soon found the word he was looking for. He stared at the word with an evil fox-like grin as his tail swished from side to side happily. His ears perked up as he started scribbling the word "smirk" from the dictionary. He soon put the eraser up to his chin as he scrubbed it against the dictionary on a word in the "O" section. He looked at where the word "Ogle" used to be. In its place an empty section in the dictionary. He swept through the dictionary erasing any word he found unsuitable for the world. When he finished he closed the dictionary with the eraser inside and slammed the dictionary closed. The Grim Eraser and Ramen exchanged nods as the cloaked man parted. Ramen snickered as he woke everyone up. Once everyone woke up Ramen dared Sasuke and Neji to start a fight with him.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme and Neji-teme! You think you're soooo tough look at this!" Naruto yelled as he tried to do Rasengan but ended up with a ball of bouncing air in his palm. The air escaped from his hand as he tried and tried again. As you know at this point Sasuke and Neji would "use the word Naruto erased" and snicker at him. Sasuke started trying to smirk but it came out as an upside down smirk. Sasuke kept desperately trying and trying to smirk but when eh couldn't try anymore his regular mouth turned into a squiggly thing. Everyone tried to "use the word Naruto deleted" but couldn't. The word is S-N-I-C-K-E-R but I can't say it because he erased it. This led to unbelievable P-R-O-B-L-E-M-S as he had deleted that word too. What will happen now that the words Naruto has deleted can never come back.

**I was saying all their real names except at the beginning because nobody knows that Naruto deleted the word R-A-M-E-N on accident when he slammed the book with the eraser. He erased everyone's fake names and kept their real names. Well next update won't come until awhile.**


	22. The Cruise

**Chapter 22**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

So by now our little group has safely made it out of the fog and are right on track towards the sacred gem. They had no P-R-O-B-L-E-M-S along the way. They were walking along as they were following the trail on the map until they came across a huge ocean keeping them from getting anywhere. They hung their heads low as they knew they couldn't swim that far. Suddenly they saw a huge cruise ship somewhere along the docks but the payment to get on was increasingly pricey. They all imagined what it would be like to be on a cruise like that.

"Just imagine! Getting on that ship getting as much BEEP as I want!" Naruto shouted but suddenly realized that he was just beeped. He resaid the word and it kept beeping and beeping all over again.

"What the hell! Why can't I say BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Naruto kept yelling as everyone stood there casually thinking about their imaginations. The were in fantasy world. Just then Kakashi spoke up.

"We could never afford a cruise like that." He said as he kept flipping the pages in his book. Everyone hung their heads low once again as Sakura said:

"Reality can really bum you out..." She said as everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Just then, out of BEEPingly nowhere, two girls came out of nowhere. Everyone jumped in surprise as the two girls stood there.

"HELLO!" They yelled in unision. "YOU POKEMON TRAINERS ARE VERY LUCKY! YOU WIN A PAID CRUISE ABOARD THE ST. SHINOBI EXPRESS!" The two girls yelled. They looked at them weirdly.

"Are you sure you're in the right anime?" Kiba asked scratching his head. The two girls looked at each other as they just threw the tickets into the hand of the 19 as they ran or SKIPPED off somewhere. They all just shrugged as they went aboard the St. Shinobi Express. They stepped up, showed their tickets, and went inside to see many shinobi outside in the open talking to each other. The 19 just went off to a room and tried to divide the people into cabins seeing as though the trip will be really long. They all stood in the hallway as the Chuunin senseis thought of how to split their students. Then a lightbulb went out in their heads as it was hopeless on how to split themselves among 5 cabins. The students offered to stay in a room with their teammates. They decided to stick with that and they all split up and down the rows of cabins.

Once everyone had their stuff unpacked they stayed in the cabin and waited for the arrival of the island they were trying to go to. They all soon got hungry so they all went out for some dinner. During dinner everyone had talks with one another as they were speaking to friends or senseis. Suddenly the boat started shaking around Everyone was startled as they got into battle position. It happens to be so that a giatn wave had hit the side of the ship and almost knocked it over. The captain was surrounded by shinobis who were willing to kill him just to take his lifeboats. The 19 quickly dispatched of those shinobis and waited for the captain's answer.

"Don't worry! This boat is unsinkable! There's nothin' to worry about! I just wanted to test out of the lifeboats." The captain said nervously. Everyone had that "WTF aura" around them as they headed for the lifeboats. In the process the 19 were totally pummeled and squished in the mound of stampeding feet. The captain escaped the boat without even looking down or anything and closed all doors. The 19 sat unconsciously as they didn't know what was happening. The boat started sinking as everyone had gotten onto the lifeboats and were outside the ship safely. The captain was standing on one of the lifeboats motioning for everyone to be quiet.

"Alright people please be quiet! Now anyone who didn't get out of the boat safely please say Aye...Good! Everyone's safe." The captain said as he sat back down. Little did our captain know our favorite 19 heroes seem to still be on the ship. What is going to happen to our heroes? And little did our heroes know that on the boat ly someone they surely don't wanna see. I don't know what's going to happen(Actually I do) but I have a **sinking** feeling.

**So yea I got around to continuing the actual story so there won't be anymore filler chapters until later. Ja ne!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Okay this chapter is pretty short because the next chapter will tell who got stranded in the boat with them. It might or might not surprise you.**

They were all laying down on the rugged floor unconsciously as the boat started to fill with water very slowly. Naruto was the first to wake up. He woke up and saw all the water and thought he must be in the bathtub. Just then he saw everyone else lying there unconscious so he quickly woke everyone up. Everyone shot awake onece they found out their clothes were wet. They all put chakra into their feet and went onto the ceiling. The water rose even slower as it went closer to the ceiling. Everyone snuck out of the way as they reached the next room. This room didn't have any water at all in it. In fact this was Team 7's cabin. They all came down and sat on the couch and beds. They sat there and thought of a plan to get out. Shikamaru was lazily sleeping on the couch when Chouji accidentally hit him on the head with his strong elbow. Shikamaru woke up with a lazy yet sleepy face on. He went into thinking position. Everyone was thinking so hard they didn't notice the trifle amounts of water dripping from the ceiling. The floor was slowly raising with water. Nobody noticed until there was almost rug high water on the floor.

"The water level is slowly raising. We have to think faster." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book. Everyone nodded even though they didn't really agree. They just knew he wasn't paying any attention at all. "You all just doubted me didn't you." Kakashi asked out of the blue making everyone freeze up. "You were." Everyone just sat there still in the thinking position. Shikamaru finally put his position down and opened his eyes. Everyone looked at him waiting for his plan.

"My plan is...we all go to sleep and when the water rises we keep running away." Shikamaru said while trying to execute his plan without having Ino bonk him on the head every time. They all just sweatdropped as Kiba finally had the lightbulb light up in his mind. Everyone was open for any ideas that helped them get.

"Maybe we should find the exit and then swim up to the surface!" Kiba said getting everyone's attention. They didn't think this plan was half bad. They all just went with the plan as they traveled through the rooms. Some rooms were full of water the others not one drop. They kept climbing through the rooms as they found more and more of the water was going into the areas with the doors creaked open a bit. The captain was in such a hurry he didn't lock some of the doors. They traveled through the room until one room caught their attention. It had a white figure inside with a bit of purple. They walked up to the figure to find that it was...

**What a short chapter yet such a huge cliffie. I had no time to do this since it is a rushed chapter. I'm nearing 30 chapters. My goal isn't close yet. I have about 70 chapters left before I can end this story. I want this story to last pretty long. Well Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

**Oh! A short note for the readers. I'm starting a new story called RaR(Roses are Red) VaB(I'm sure you know), I May Be Blind But I Can See You. The title is really crappy but the story is actually romance and humor mixed together. The pairings are undecided. Well a few are undecided but pairings that I'm sure of are NejixTenten , KibaxHinata, NarutoxSakura, and ShikamaruxIno. So if you're not doing anything and are waiting for a new chapter of this to come out(that's if I'm updating the other story) then just go read that one and tell me what you think. It's longer than this story not by chapters but by how long the chapters are. These chapters are becoming quite short. Well on with the story. Just wanted to advertise.**

We head back to our heroes who are looking at the lying down figure of purple and white. They zoom in closer to find that the person or persons is really...

"OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO!" Everyone yelled in surprise as Orochimaru and his assisstant woke up from their slumber. Everyone hid behind a wall that was really wet but they didn't care, as long as they were away from the little-boy-loving freak. They climbed onto the ceiling so the water wouldn't get them. Orochimaru didn't yawn because he never does. Kabuto yawned outloud as Orohimaru got off his seat and stood up. Kabuto stood up as well massaging Orochimaru of his tense shoulders and back.

"We seem to have gotten stuck on this boat in my attempt to try and look for a lost little boy. Little lower Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he looked around for any sign of life whatsoever. Kabuto did as was told and massaged a little lower. Just a LITTLE not a lot.

"Orochimaru-sama shouldn't we try and find a way out of this boat? We're surely going to drown if we stay. Maybe we'll come upon an island full of little boys all alone. Wouldn't that be a fantasy come true Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto meerly tried. Orochimaru soon let his tongue fall out of his mouth and lick around his mouth.

"Yes it sounds fabulously delicious. We should get ourselves out of this as soon as possible." Orohimaru said before he and Kabuto poofed out of the ship and on a n island full of stranded little boys all alone with no parents to guard them. Orochimaru was the happiest snake man you could ever see in your entire life as he picked up each little boy one at a time. And when I say pick up I don't mean lift them. Get what I'm trying to show? Yea...

"Hey why didn't we do that?" Kiba asked as the 19 jumped out of hiding and poofed far enough as to a different island. They had never seen this place before. It was definitely not where they needed to be. They searched the island for big rocks as they tried to spell out the rescue me note. It would say: Please help us we're stranded on an unknown island and we need help getting off of it. Also if you won't come to save us give us something to protect us. Like hard pucks. That's what it would say. They found a whole bunch of rocks. They started putting together the rocks so that it spelled out their incredibly long message(Not really but yea if you're using rocks to spell it). Once they had no more rocks left they looked at their message. Most of them cussed because they were missing a few rocks. A flying helicopter saw them and read the message. it said:

Please help us we're stranded on an unknown island and we need help getting off of it. Also if you won't come save us give us something to protect us. Like hard(but...they were missing rocks so let's uess what it is going to say for a minute...okay suspense is killing me let's see.)Fucks.(Oh damn that's a bad message.) The helicopter guys landed their helicopter and jumped out running after them like crazy. The message writers had just realized what their message said and started running away from the crazy fuck addictive guys that operated helicopters. Soon the 19 had nowhere to run so they poofed behind the ben and ran towards their helicopter.

"Run to the helicopter! That's the safest way to leave!" Asuma yelled as everyone fitted inside the helicopter. They just all jammed in quickly as Kakashi, our expert helicopter pilot because I said so, closed the helicopter door and locked it. Thanks to the keys which the pilots had left in the helicopter. Before Kakashi started off everyone made themselves extremely comfortable while watching at the men scratch at the door madly. They had saliva coming out of their mouths as everyone became totally dsigusted. Kakashi switched on the helicopter and flew it off towards nowhere. Where would they go? Who knows. Find out next time on our Adventures!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Brought to you By: KakashiSquad001**

After our heroes had escaped from the Fucktards and made it safely back to Konoha with little trouble, except when Kakashi had to give everyone SHOTS. Yes, _SHOTS_. They all got _shots_ while in a helicopter and if you don't know how much of a hell it is then let's get a sneak peek of what happened on the helicopter before they reached safe old rebuilt Konoha.

**On the Helicopter...**

Everyone was on a smooth trip towards safe old Konoha until Kakashi said something.

"Okay everyone!" Kakashi yelled in back so everyone would pay attention to him. Everyone turned their attention to him as he put the helicopter on auto-pilot towards Konoha. "Since we were attacked by Fucktards we will all have to have shots incase we were infected with Fucktard-Itus. Now everyone show me your arms." Kakashi said pulling out a giant needle. Everyone got extremely scared as they ran to the back of the helicopter. As in the _very_ back. Kakashi went to the back and pulled over Naruto over to him and out of the back.

"Okay Naruto this won't hurt...much." Kakashi said with a smile as he stuck the giant needle into Naruto's arm making him scream outloud.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled as everyone hugged each other in fright. Naruto soon crashed into a whole bunch of objects. He ran smack dab into Sasuke, who elbowed Neji, sending him towards Lee, smashing Lee into Sakura, making Sakura bonk her head on Ino, who accidentally smashed her fist towards Shikamaru's head, making him sit there like a rock, also making him fall over on Chouji's bag of chips, making Chouji go crazy and use Baika no Jutsu, which destroyed the entire tail of the helicopter. Then Gaara made everyone unconscious using his all powerful protective sand. Kakashi looked at the destruction in the back of the helicopter and chuckled to himself. Naruto kept running around in the front and suddenly turned off the autopilot, making Kakashi run up and turn it back on. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and threw him out the back of the helicopter, making him snap back into reality.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto yelled while clinging on for his life. Kakashi pulled him back up and didn't say anything else before grabbing Sasuke's arm and ALMOST puncturing the needle into him before Sakura jumped into the way and saved him getting a shot on her arm. She dropped to the ground and held her heart, dying in front of everyone(Quite dramatic). Everyone cried as Sasuke hugged her and thanked her for saving him from the Mighty Puncturing Needle-From-The-Hospital of Doom. Sasuke then realized Kakashi was taking this chance to attack him the the Needle so he jumped back as Kakashi caused a hole in the bottom of the helicopter. Everyone jumped on the hole in order to not let air get in. Kakashi just smiled as everyone closed their eyes so they couldn't feel any pain. Kakashi took his giant needle and punctured them all secretly as he landed the helicopter at the front gates of Konoha. And that's what happened.

**After the Incident...**

"And that's why all of the students are now unconscious and near death?" Tsunade-sama asked as Kakashi,now back in original form, rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Well I guess the rest of my questions are obsolete until you and your students help repair Konoha. By the way Kakashi... why did you knock out the other jounin too?"

"Oh they were getting on my nerves as they argued about the word pilot and stuff like that. You know how it is. Anyway I better wake up the students." Kakashi said as he poofed away with the sack containing the other 18 inside. And so that ends this chapter that some waited so long to see.


End file.
